


soong type toaster

by OftenWrongSoong



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: 3am thoughts, Android, Art, Other, Weird, data is a toaster, how does tagging work, soong type toaster, what even is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 23:44:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15983024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OftenWrongSoong/pseuds/OftenWrongSoong
Summary: You guys, I don't know... I had to do this in fine-liners because it's all I had. Is it funny? Yes. Is it weird? Yes. Did I spend too much time on it? Yes.





	soong type toaster




End file.
